


When Warwick was found at Barnet

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: What happens if Edward found Warwick alive at Barnet?
Kudos: 3





	When Warwick was found at Barnet

Barnet  
April 1471

He manoeuvred his horse through the trees. Men had hurried this way as the battle was dispersing. Hastings was not far behind. He heard the shouts in the distance. His men had gone searching for anyone alive; anyone of note that was. John Neville had been found by Richard. Of course, he had felt for the lad. His brother Richard had been close to Johnny. He’d heard the distress in Richard’s tone. Heard the regret that it had come to this. Yet it had and that could not be undone. 

Richard had therefore not joined them on this venture. Instead, Edward had persuaded Richard to have his arm stitched by Hobbes before it was like to drop off. George had been instructed to sit with him. They’d both be under a watchful eye for this. Richard because if the worst situation were to happen? If Warwick was alive and ready to ambush, Richard would not be amongst those who fell. George? Well the reasons for leaving him under watchful eye were clear. 

He then could not join Warwick. That, and much as Edward could say he did not like George? He did not wish to have George watch as his father in law was slaughtered - or slaughtered his brother. If Warwick were to defeat Edward then George and Richard would be needed to get Elizabeth and Edward, the girls too, to safety. 

If he could trust George with such a task...

Edward stopped his horse as he heard the sound of whimpers. He dismounted, drawing his sword as he made his way forward at a snails pace. He would not be heard, would not. “Ned.” The voice was familiar. “I’d recognise your shadow.” Warwick sounded weak as he sat against a tree. Edward knelt, dropping his sword beside him in a move Warwick had ever told him not to do. He removed Warwick’s helmet. The Earl looked pale. “Foolish boy.” He smirked. They both knew, knew he wouldn’t make a move. Knew he would not try. “Never do that again.” He nodded toward the sword. Edward picked it up and sheathed it. 

“Dick.” He whispered, not looking up as Hastings arrived. He did not care for his friend then. In the last year, William Hastings had become as close as Warwick once had been. It wasn’t the same... it just... 

“Help me get this off lad.” He pointed to the dented breast plate. Edward moved, pulling on the leather straps to release them. He saw the blood through his arming doublet as soon as he removed it. Blood that welled thick within the fabric, that now dripped down the armour. 

“Will, grab my horse.”

“What?” Hastings mumbled.

“Get my fucking horse!” Edward bellowed. Standing, he pulled Warwick to his feet. “Hobbes will fix this.”

“Don’t be a fool.” Warwick whispered. 

“Will! Now!”

“Damn it Edward.” Warwick groaned. 

Edward gripped the saddle with one hand as Will guided the horse to them. “Get up.” He ordered, pushing Warwick up onto the saddle as the Earl struggled. “Hold on is all I ask.” Warwick nodded. 

It felt like hours before they were out of the woods and nearing Hobbes’ tent. “Come on.” Will said with hostility in his voice as he pulled Warwick off the saddle. Warwick who had gone pale as snow. He groaned as they both dragged him into the tent. 

“I...” Warwick looked around. “Anne?” He whispered as his eyes scanned. “Where’s Anne? Edward? Why?” His eyes closed. 

“Hobbes, you need to do something, now.” Edward demanded, lowering Warwick onto one of the makeshift beds.”

“Why is he here?” Richard barked, Edward ignored him. 

“Edward, I.” Hobbes started, looking at Warwick from across the tent. 

“You haven’t even looked at him, haven’t tried!” 

“Edward that’s a lot of blood and I have never seen a man live with injuries there.” Edward watched as blood started to coat Warwick’s lips. Hobbes had hurried over. “I won’t try preserve a man’s life to extend his pain when I cannot save him, Edward. No matter what you ask.”

“I command it.”

“You’ll serve your cousin nothing doing this.” 

“I...” he looked at Warwick as Dick gripped his arm. 

“Please Ned.” Warwick mouthed, no sound leaving his mouth until the gargle. That gargle heard so many times in battle took hold. 

Edward felt a tear on his cheek. 

“Edward.” It was George that spoke. George of all people who stood to try and comfort him. 

“Stay away, you swine stay away.” Edward barked as he jumped to his feet. He hurried from the tent only to vomit. Hastings watched, though said nothing. 

What could he say? 

Warwick was dead... how had it come to this? 

How the fuck had it come to this?


End file.
